


Our First Kiss

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Aquaman should have kept his romantic life personal.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6  
> Prompt #6 - Jibeom and Joochan remembering their first kiss… and they have very different takes on it.

When you’ve been together for so long, your memory sometimes gets hazy. Theirs is one of such occurrences. After all, there are just so many things happening between that eight-year-long living under one roof.

"It's before graduation!"

That hazy memory somehow should just include their first kiss. Jibeom blinks, totally clueless at the said event.

For one, he's not an insolent lover to forget about something as crucial as their first kiss. Yet, he clearly remembers that it happened differently, on their graduation.

"You sure?" He probes.

Joochan stabs on his chicken and Jibeom winches, it's sure not a death sentence for him but the serious look on Joochan's face turns him slightly colorless.

"That's the day you asked me out!" He insists, munching the chicken afterwards while Jibeom clamps his hands together in a thinking pose (or a praying pose).

He's _assuredly_ doomed if he gets the event mixed. Today is a very important day, their anniversary. Everyone gets a tad bit sensitive on the big day. Put those two concepts together, one should be able to imagine the grief mistake he’s about to commit if he actually forgot about such a major event in their life union.

A lamp, thankfully, pops above his head. "Oh," he recalls, "but, is a kiss on cheek considered as the first kiss?" and gullibly asks.

The latter also blinks, pausing on his chewing with a matching clueless expression. His eyes go wide as if he's just being enlightened.

"Was it on the cheek? Didn't I kiss you on lips after that?" He argues, albeit hesitantly.

Jibeom ponders once again. Was it? A finger on his brow as he tries to revive the memory. He’s not yet past thirty, how could he forget about it.

The moment portrayed in his head and still clear in memory is the smile on Joochan's face that time and the scream of _yes_ and that it took him a whole year to plan the confession only to have it ruined by Bomin (his little devil of a brother). Still, it worked in his favor so he's thankful.

Nonetheless, he has no recollection of the kissing part. He did kiss Joochan on the cheek, almost on the lips, but he’s still a clumsy boy before.

Aquaman is guilty of this.

He was only planning to have a lovely evening with Joochan, at the cinema, on their anniversary after a homemade candlelight dinner of takeaways from their favorite restaurant and a pair of lychee tea and americano.

“Isn’t that in our graduation?” Jibeom decides to offer a possible alternative based on his memory.

Joochan hums as a response. He picks the chicken chunk from his plate in slow motion, considering the possibility.

As his lover dives into his own box of memento inside his head. Jibeom takes a sip of the cola.

Ending the day in one of the food stalls near the cinema, having a dialogue about their first kiss, and discovering that _both_ of them have only the partial recollection of it are certainly not in the original plan.

The agenda was, he went home after checking the café and gallery, surprising Joochan with the mini candlelight dinner, and taking them to the cinema. The main objection for his plan is to uplift Joochan’s mood since his partner was kinda having a seatback about this painting commission for the opera house he used to work at.

In the beginning, Joochan was likely being in the softest mood after weeks of hair-pulling and unorganized sleeping schedules. Then, they went to the cinema and watched Aquaman. The kiss scene happened.

Hence, here they are: talking about their first kiss scene that ages almost a decade ago.

Aquaman should have kept his romantic life personal.

“I remember it’s before graduation, somewhere when we’re in the second year.” Joochan insists. His gaze shows resolve.

“On the lips or somewhere else?” Jibeom asks further. Although it sounds unnecessary, it can help him to minimize the possibility.

Because, if they have to talk about kissing, it happened a lot, in _various_ places.

“Lips.” The later confirms. He nods in a gesture that tells; yes, it's the real deal. It looks as if they just discover the ruin of a long-lost civilization.

The stall owner gives them the weirdest look somehow but Jibeom gives it no attention.

“Ah!” Somewhere in his brain, he hears a click. Jibeom’s face immediately brightens. “That’s before we’re dating, wasn’t it? The pocky game?” Joochan in front of him is beaming. Jibeom adds further. “After that, we started hanging out often.”

The blooming smile before his eyes is a validation that he figures it right. He mirrors the smile. “That’s already so long.”

While the sky only goes darker and the night becomes colder, their laughter and excitement grow. Those old moments resurface randomly. How they were already checking out each other for so long. The sneaking attention and _kisses._ To his surprise, Joochan just discovers that Jibeom once kissed him, on the cheek, when he fell asleep in an empty classroom long before they're dating.

“Aren’t you just so smitten?” Joochan teases with a cheeky wink on their way home.

“Am I?” Jibeom replies with a disbelief look, inviting Joochan’s laughter as he nudges him to the side.

“Alright, should I start by alphabet or by the time stamp, for the fact how you’re just so smitten by me?” As if he’s an attorney doing a case, Joochan fixes his non-existing glasses.

“Oh?” Jibeom shows a shocked face, being guilty in charge. “I’m smitten.” He hurriedly admits.

The attorney role is immediately forgotten. Joochan chuckles in amusement. “Why you easily admit that?”

Jibeom smiles, linking their hands together. “Because I do.”

That night, despite the chilly weather, he feels so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, it's almost a week tomo is the last day and last prompt xD Thank you for reading and again hope you enjoy it!


End file.
